Magic Trick
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: A drunken James shows his love interest a clever magic trick. L/J. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello again, readers! Gee, I'm finding myself to be on a writing spree this week; this is my second story in two days! Although this story is a short little one shot. I hope you all enjoy this and keep checking my page for more updates. Now sit back, relax, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

><p>The entire common room smelled of firewhisky.<p>

"Ugh," Lily growled as she opened the door, "Not again."

Banners stretched from one end of the room to the other, flashing bright congratulations to the Gryffindor Quidditch team for yet another victorious match against Slytherin. Swarms of drunken students gathered around, shouting yelps of joy as the firewhisky in their cups sloshed and spilled onto the floor. A handful of students lay passed out on the ground, their cheerful festivities far behind them. Lily eyed each and every person with disgust as she tried her hardest to reach the staircase that would lead her to her sanctuary.

"Hey, Lily-Flower!" a slurred voice called out from afar. Lily stiffened in her spot and swore under her breath, knowing exactly whose drunken body was now pushing up against her. "Where have you been? This bangin' party has been goin' on for…" He paused, breathing in. "Hours!" he exhaled, blowing warm firewhisky-flavored breath in Lily's face.

"Potter," she warned through gritted teeth, "get your disgustingly filthy body off of me."

With a lopsided grin, James stepped closer to her and leaned his head toward her ear. "You know you want me," he tried to whisper seductively, only to follow with an obnoxious burp.

Lily shoved him away, forehead wrinkled in displeasure. "That's revolting, Potter!"

Again, James grinned. "Oh, come on, Lils. Don't you wanna be with me?" he begged, dragging out the last word and batting his eyelashes childishly. Lily scoffed and began to walk away.

James, with unsteadily drunk hands, reached out and grabbed her arm. "What can I do to make you want me?"

A stern look painted all of Lily's features. "Let go of me and magically disappear from my life?" She ripped her arm away from his grasp.

James' eyes flashed with mischief. "What if I do another type of magic trick?" His fingers danced in the air.

Lily cocked her head. "Like what, Potter?"

He squeezed his face tightly, puckering his lips. "I will magically kiss you…" James grabbed onto Lily's arm once more, pulling her closer, "_without_ using my lips!"

"Are you mental, Potter?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "That's not a magic trick; you're just going to pretend and then end up trying to kiss me for real." Lily sighed and shook her head. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to bed."

James' straightened his stance. "No, watch!" he defended, leaning toward her in one swift motion. His lips contorted in strange shapes, trying his best to fulfill his word. After a few moments of struggling, his body topples in her arms and his mouth presses firmly to her own.

A shriek of horror left Lily's covered lips and she shoved James with a mighty force. His eyes, closed from the contact, remained that way as he swayed violently in his spot, both from drunkenness and pure happiness.

"I guess you were right all along, Lily," James admitted with a grin from ear to ear. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Lily, in a fit of rage, tightened her features and gave her long-time enemy an angry glare. James watched as she spun on her heels and furiously pushed through the other drunken students in order to reach the staircase to her bedroom. The fully satisfied grin extended further across his face, followed by the deep lolling of his eyes as he thumped to the ground, passed out drunk.

* * *

><p>AN: Cute, no? I love writing small oneshots, but I always end up elongating them and turning them into huge projects that take weeks, so I'm glad this story stayed as short as it is. Go check out my other stories and enjoy those ones too! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
